And then
by RandomPenguinLover
Summary: Aurora Keiko, ight God Slayer and the new S-class mage of Fairy Tail, leaves for a mission in Mirouko Town. What happens when she meets ourbeloved villian, Zeref? ( Guess you'll need to read my other story, "One Step Closer", to understand the plot. I know, I'm evil.)


**So, this story is mostly about my OC, Aurora Keiko ( if you are new, I'll tell you guys all the details you need to know 'bout her) and her journey after she left the guild for an S-class mission. Ok, that would mean you will KINDA need to read my other story(ingoing) to know what I'm talking about. I'm evil, I know. LET'S DO THISSS!**

 **Aurora Keiko:. She is a an 18-year-old Light God Slayer. Long and curly brown hair. Her eyes are also brown. Tall, curvy, she usually wears a red blouse with a black skirt with cherries and green leaves on it and blue shoes. Sometimes she keeps her hair in two tails or in one ponytail.**

 **Hope you guys will enjoy !**

 **Normal POV**

"Trees, trees… more trees. Oh yes, this is totally my dream!" a brown-haired girl exclaimed while walking. Her eyes were red and her face pale. She was tired after 4 days in a train and nearly no sleep. She took a deep breath. She was exhausted and yet, she wanted to finish this mission. As fast as she could. She took a few more steps before she fell on the ground, a huge moan escaping from her mouth.

"I'll just… take… a quick nap" she said while yawning. Her eye felt heavy and soon she was dreaming.

.

.

.

He was walking slowly through the woods. He was keeping his eyes down, looking always at the ground. His steps couldn't be heard. He took a deep breath. He turned his head only to see the grass where he stepped dead. The sight didn't impress him. He was already used to it. He heard some birds singing their thrills before they went silent. He kept walking, glancing at the ground. Until…

"Oh, what the hell?!". He turned his head. It was a voice. And it was totally not his. He walked towards the place where he heard a high pitched voice. He didn't heard one in ages. He his in some wild roses and watched the owner of the voice. It was a girl.

"Hey, don't eat that, I need it!" she yelled to a raccoon while fighting over her basket. He found all this battle hilarious.

"Okay, if you give that to me, I will share my food." The girl finally said. The raccoon looked at her with wide eyes before he took a few steps back, leaving the basket between them. The brown-haired girl smiled before she took the basket and sit on the ground. She took out a little bread and put it on the ground. The little raccoon came closer, with little steps, looked at the girl who was smiling and then finally taking the bread in his claws and bit it. The girl only smiled before she started eating. He could smell the food, he was missing those tastes. He sniffled the air and…

Got out from the wild roses hideout.

'Shit…' he though, ready for what would happen to the poor girl. But she only stood there, watching him with a curious look. He looked at her and stared at in her eyes: he didn't know if they were brown or green, but the color of her eyes was incredible.

"Can I help you?" she asked. Her voice was beautiful, sending shivering feels down his back. He only stared at her, not knowing what to do. Run, stay, answer, keep quiet?...

"I guess, you don't really wanna talk…" mumble the girl with a sad expression but she quickly washed it off when she heard weird noises. She turned her attention to the boy's stomach. She giggle before she took out from her basket 4 cookies and handed them to the boy.

"Guess you are hungry tho." She said, smiling. The boy watched her a few seconds before he took a bite. It was the best cookie he had ever tasted.

"Oh you like it?" she asked. He nodded before he ate another one, faster than ever. He was so hungry and these cookie were the best ones he had ever ate. The girl kept eating slowly and quietly, finishing at some point. The boy also finished and now they were staying in a really awkward silence. The girl was watching the sky with a little smile running on her face while the boy was staring at the ground, as always, sometimes peeping at her. She could see that her hair was in a ponytail and he saw it was long and curled. She was wearing a red blouse with a black dotted skirt. He could admit she was pretty. But what was she doing in this forest tho…?

"So wanna talk now?" she asked suddenly. He broke from his thoughts and nodded.

"I guess I will be the first one. My nam-" but she was cut off by a sudden animal ragging. They both got up and looked around them. They were in complete silence, the only sound being the wind blowing though the trees' branches.

"WATCH OUT!" she screamed. He turned his head only to see a giant wolf. He knew he could stop all this in just 2 seconds but… he didn't want to show her WHAT he was. She was all nice, he didn't want her to run away.

"ARE YOU GONNA STAY THERE THE WHOLE DAY?!" she asked-yelled before she got next to him, grabbed his hand and whispered something. He watched how his hand was matching perfectly in her hand, almost like his hand shape was made to grab her hand. But then he got blinded by a sudden light. And saw himself moved from his previous location with about 50-60 metters.

'Teleportation spell?...' he though but right after he saw the brown-haired girl running with an incredible speed. Her fists were covered in light and he watched amazed how she jumped on the beast.

"LIGHT'S GOD FIST!" she yelled while punching the huge wolf. 'God Slayer, huh…' he though. The girl disappeared in light before she re-appeared next to the beast.

"LIGHT'S GOD ROAR!" she chanted, charging towards the beast a huge amount of light.

'Light God Slayer, huh…'

The beast was now knocked down. She clapped her hands in happiness before she turned her head to search for the boy.

"Wha…" she said. He disappeared. He wasn't there anymore. She took a deep breath.

"You lost this" a deep voice said. She turned her head to face the boy again. He had in his hands a necklace with a green stone on it. She took it from his hands as fast as she could and hugged it at her chest.

"T-T-Thank you…." She mumble eyes went wide.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you my name! My name's Aurora Keiko!" she smiled, reaching her hand out to grab his. He glanced at her hand and bit his lip. Should he tell her his real name?

"C'mon, I don't bite, I swear" she giggled slowly. His eyes were covered by his hair bangs. He glanced at the ground. She turned her attention to the ground again and gasped. The grass was dead. She watched with wide eyes the boy's face.

"I'm Zeref…" he said slowly. He didn't bother to grab her hand and shake it. He was waiting for the moment she would run and scream.

"Your mom didn't teach you to shake hands whenever you meet someone?" the girl asked. Zeref raised his head and looked at her. She was smiling. He looked confused at her hand before he grabbed it and shook it. And for the first time in a long time, he finally smiled.


End file.
